Entre la vida y la muerte
by ChibiAkuma
Summary: Ada  por ordenes de la "organización" volverá a hacer una misión para recuperar la confianza de Wesker. Sin embargo cuando la misión involucre la muerte de  León, se encontrara entre la espada y la pared. Es una continuación de RE4 de AaxLeon.
1. otra vez frente a frente

Entre la vida y la Muerte (RE)

Ha pasado algún tiempo desde el incidente con las plagas en España. Ada volverá a hacer una misión para recuperar la confianza de Wesker (pero ella aun es una doble agente trabajando para la "organización") sin saber que en ella volvería encontrarse con el única persona que le importa.

¿Que sucederá cuando reencuentro se lleve a cabo?

Aveces es mejor negar lo sentimientos, pero cuando ya no pueden ser refrenados ¿se puede dejar el pasado de lado?

¿Acaso se pueden olvidar que se encuentran en bandos contrarios?

¿Dos personas que se aman que están en bandos contarios pueden llevar una relación?

Es un fanfic AdaxLeon

Capitulo uno: otra vez frente a frente

Estaba harta de la vida que llevaba, pero una vez dentro de este círculo vicioso no se tenía opción de escapar.

Me encantaba la adrenalina que se sentía en las situaciones límites, pero trabajar nuevamente para Wesker aunque fuera una orden de la organización me tenía desgastada.

Mire el hermoso espectáculo que me ofrecía la ciudad de Roma. Algo que no podía disfrutar, tenía trabajo que hacer.

Me coloque un vestido que no había llevado hace varios meses, ese vestido largo rojo con estampados de mariposa, tome alguna que otra arma y mi PDA.

Las calles a estas horas estaban casi bacías, era pasada las dos de la madrugada.

Necesitaba encontrarme con el informante, tan solo tenía una semana para estar de vuelta donde Wesker con el objetivo cumplido.

Al llegar al punto de reunión me encontré con un chico bastante joven, de tes morena.

-Buenas noches-dijo de forma sería.

Aquel repentino cambio, me pareció que aquel chico había aumentado diez años de de edad.

-Buenas noches. Necesito la información sobre las instalaciones de armas bacteriológicas del Vaticano-dije sin demoras.

-Se encuentra dentro de la sección de ciencias de los Archivos del Vaticano.

¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Instalaciones de armas bacteriológicas escondida en lugar privado Iglesia Católica. Era obvio que nadie sospecharía de esas instalaciones.

-Gracias por la información.

Ante de que pudiera anticiparse, le dispare y volví al hotel en que me hospedaba, mañana sería un día agotador.

El atardecer era el inicio de mi misión.

Revise una vez más los planos del Vaticano una vez más desde mi PDA. Lo único que me podría traer complicaciones sería la guardia suiza que custodiaba la seguridad de la ciudad.

Me coloque un vestido largo chino de color negro, que tenia abertura en ambos lado hasta la altura de mis muslos y estampado un dragón rojo, los combiné con unos zapatos de tacón rojos que tenia un broche de mariposa.

Coloque las armas en su lugar y me dirigí a los archivos secretos del Vaticano.

Fue fácil evadir los primeros guardias, sin embargo aun no podía infiltrarme en el sistema para entrar a los archivos del Vaticano.

En ese momento mi PDA recibía un mensaje de Wesker: Espera dos minutos se abrirán las puertas.

Espere los dichos dos minutos y como me había informado Wesker, se abrieron las puertas.

Entre sigilosamente.

Era más grande de lo que pensaba, vi el plano nuevamente, tenía que llegar al final del pasillo y entrar a otro ascensor.

Corrí por el largo pasillo y baje a la planta inferior.

Llegue a un largo corredor absorbido por la oscuridad, corrí entre penumbras hasta llegar al único lugar iluminado que veía. Volví a revisar el PDA viendo el GPS para cerciorarme de que fuera allí.

Era el lugar. Ahora sacaba los archivos de la computadora central y pondría el virus de computadora infectando todos los computadores, eliminado todos los archivos del sistema.

Unos metros me separaban del objetivo, pero sentí la presencia de otro jugador que entraba en escena.

Recibí un nuevo mensaje de Wesker: Mata al agente.

Era obvio de que estaba hablando de la persona que me estaba asechando entre las sombras.

Tome mi arma y verifique el perímetro.

Me di cuenta de que la persona que me seguía venia directo hacia mí, lamentablemente la oscuridad no me dejaba ver con precisión, pero por su contextura estaba segura de que era un hombre. Era extraño que mi atacante viniera hacía mi sin cuidado era un blanco fácil, o era muy entupido o…

En ese instante empecé analizar los datos: hombre de un metro ochenta aproximadamente… Mata al agente… despreocupado de venir directo hacía mi…

¡Me conocía!

No podía tener tan mala suerte para que en menos de una semana me haya encontrado con él dos veces.

Cuando se acerco hacía mi la luz del lugar en que me encontraba le dio en el rostro, mostrando detalladamente sus facciones.

Era él. Nuevamente estábamos frente a frente

-Ada-susurro mi nombre.

Se notaba que no se sorprendía de nuestro casual encuentro, lo estaba esperando.

-Hola Leon.

Me di vuelta para colocar el virus en la computadora principal, pero Leon me agarro del brazo dándome vuelta.

-Ada sal de aquí o si no tendré que sacarte-me amenazó.

Wesker lo quería muerto, estaba casi segura de que él sabia quien me perseguía, esto era una prueba de fidelidad, tendría que cumplir la misión que jamás había terminado, o Wesker me mandaría a matar. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, por primera vez no supe que hacer.

Cálmate, me dije a mi misma.

Tome mi arma y la coloque a la altura de su cabeza, el solo estaba a un metro de distancia.

Tenía el rostro sereno aun cuando yo lo apuntaba con un arma.

Sentí que mi interior se derrumbaba por completo cuando avanzo hacía mí.

No pude siquiera sacar de mi boca aquellas palabras que utilizaba para estos casos.

Sin embargo fue aun peor cuando tomo el arma, aun sujeta de mi mano, acercándola a su pecho colocándola en su corazón.

Quede petrificada ante su reacción, mi cuerpo se tenso.

Estaba apunto de que mis sentimientos se desbordara, aun con la gran barrera que había levantado para que nadie supiera que sentía o que quería.

Trate de controlar mi cuerpo que mi cara no mostrara emoción alguna. Era experta en ello había sido entrenada para ser una maquina, no un ser humano. No obstante es pequeña parte de humanidad que me quedaba resurgía por culpa de él.

-Dispara-dijo como si nada.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante su petición.

-Dispara-volvió a repetir.

Esa era la orden, debía apretar ese gatillo y cumplir mi cometido.

Moví el arma cambiando la trayectoria del disparo. Apuntando nuevamente su cabeza.

Mi dedo estaba rígido en el gatillo rehusándose a obedecer mi orden.

Cuando estaba decidida a dispar mi cuerpo estaba reacio a reaccionar.

Fue nuevamente su reacción la que provoco estragos en mi interior.

Volvió a dirigir mi arma hacía su corazón.

-Si tienes que dispararme que sea aquí, terminado una vez por todas con mi corazón-gritó exasperado.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para romper aquella barrera que yo había levantado entre nosotros.

Sus palabras causaron tanto efecto en mí que ya no fui capaz de seguir sosteniendo el arma frente a su pecho, deje mi brazo caer.

-Ada.

Levante mi mirada observando en sus ojos azules sufrimiento.

A él le afectaba tanto como yo el reencuentro.

No podía soportar más esa mascara. Ese hombre me hacía sentir vulnerable.

Era un riesgo demasiado grande estar uno cerca del otro.


	2. ¿Decisión correcta?

Capitulo 2: ¿decisión correcta?

I

Otra vez pisando suelo Europeo, menos mal que no era territorio español, no tenía muy buenos recuerdos de España. A excepción de ciertos encuentros casuales.

Nuevamente afloraban recuerdos de ella en mi cabeza.

¿Como olvidarla si ella siempre estaba presente?

Acéptalo. El hecho de que tuviera entusiasmado por esta misión se debía al inevitable encuentro con Ada.

-¿Leon?

-¿Qué pasa Ingrid?

-La ciudad de Roma fue el último lugar en que estuvo el helicóptero que rastreamos, pero no significa que las instalaciones estén allí. Tendrás que averiguar.

Con aquel último dato Ingrid corto la comunicación.

Me encamine por el largo pasillo.

Aquí en medio de la oscuridad, veía su silueta que seductoramente se movía al caminar.

Aun no se percataba de mi presencia pero pronto lo hará.

Tenía razón, me descubrió en poco tiempo. Sin retrasar lo inevitable camine despreocupadamente hacía ella hasta encontrarnos frente a frente.

-Ada-susurre su nombre.

Parecía que nuestro encuentro le había sorprendido.

-Hola Leon.

Ella se dio vuelta para cumplir su cometido, pero yo lo evite tomándola del brazo para que volviera estar frente a mí.

-Ada sal de aquí o si no tendré que sacarte-le amenacé.

Espere una respuesta por parte de ella, después de unos segundos me apunto con un arma,

Estaba arto de estar en la misma situación.

Me acerque a ella y coloque su arma en mi corazón.

La mujer a escasos centímetros de mi se paralizo, una reacción que no esperaba por parte de ella.

-Dispara.

Su cuerpo tembló ante mi petición.

-Dispara-volví a repetir.

Volvió a dirigir el arma hacia mi cabeza. Tenía rígido el dedo sobre el gatillo, no era capaz de dispararme.

¿Qué era lo que no le permitía asesinarme? ¿Era el hecho de que le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión?

Por segunda vez tome su arma y la coloque en mi pecho.

-Si tienes que dispararme que sea aquí, terminado una vez por todas con mi corazón-grité exasperado.

Me impresiono ver en su rostro una expresión de dolor, ella no quería matarme porque no quería, aun cuando estuviese en contra de sus órdenes. Ella sentía algo por mi, aunque fuera aprecio, ¿Por qué otra razón se enfrentaría a contradecir a wesker?

-Ada.

Levanto su mirada encontrándose con la mía. Sus ojos siempre inexpresivos denotaban confusión y tristeza.

La máscara que empeñaba en mantener poco a poco se trisaba permitiéndome ver a la verdadera Ada Wong.

II

-Leon es mejor que te marches.

No resistía ver su rostro con esa agonía, yo era causante de ese sufrimiento, por mi culpa se encontraba en esta situación.

Esto debía parar aquí y ahora.

-Ada no me moveré de aquí y no me iré si tú no te vas conmigo.

Por que se empeñaba en sufrir ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que fraternizar con el enemigo no solo le traía agonía?

El peligro inminente en que ambos nos encontrábamos era pan de cada día, pero ayudarnos o cubrirnos mutuamente era firmar nuestra sentencia de muerte.

-Leon si no te vas por las buenas…

-¿Qué? Ada sabes perfectamente que no eres capaz de matarme.

Su conclusión había acertado. Yo no podía matarle y el tampoco a mi. ¿Qué se hacía en estos casos?

-¿Por que? Ada ¿Por qué trabajas para Wesker?

-Eso no te importa.

-Claro que me importa.

Sus palabras me hacían estremecer, ¿que causaba que su sola voz me pusiera nerviosa?

¿Que su presencia me perturbara? y ¿Que su seguridad me importara aun más que la misión?

Viendo que me encontraba en un punto muerto preferí retirarme. No podía aguantar más esta situación

-¿por que siempre te marchas?

Me detuvo. Me acorralo contra la pared, sus brazos eran una cárcel, de la cual yo podía escapar.

-No me puedes retener-le dije seria.

Me miro fijamente, sentí que podía penetrarme con su mirada y ver mi interior.

-¿Por qué siempre me proteges y luego me traicionas?-me susurro al oído.

-No tengo por que contestarte.

En ese instante algo que nunca espere que volviera a suceder ocurrió.

Sentí sus tibios labios presionando a los míos. Pude detenerle, pero en el fondo anhelaba hace seis años aquel beso.

La mascara que con tanto esmero me preocupe de construir, se fragmento, se rompió, se desvaneció. Pero me sorprendió a mi misma el hecho de que no me importara verme vulnerable, que el control perfecto de mis acciones se esfumara por completo.

Agarre sus cabellos aforrándome a él, el beso se convirtió en pasión pura y lujuria. Lo deseaba y él a mi. ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando el deseo sobrepasa al deber?

Leon que aun tenía sus manos apoyadas en la pared las llevo a mis caderas.

¿Era un error todo esto? Estaba dejándome manipular por los impulsos.

Con mi dedo índice recorrí la trayectoria de su pecho, mientras mi otra mano seguía tirando de sus cabellos.

El oxigeno se acabo, obligándonos a salir de aquel trance que nos había producido por un placentero beso.

-Me vas a volver loco.

Apoyo su peso al sujetase de la pared con una mano y coloco su cabeza en mi hombro.

Yo me estaba volviendo loca. ¿Cómo se me ocurría besarme con Leon en plena misión?

-Leon esto no esta bien.

Volvió a ponerse frente a mí.

-¿Qué esta bien y que esta mal? Ada acéptalo algo sentimos uno por el otro es algo totalmente imposible suprimirlo por más tiempo.

¿Sentir? Aquella palabra había sido borrada de mi diccionario. Yo no podía sentir, esto había quedado en el pasado, mi historia con Leon era un capitulo cerrado, no podía, no debía, ni mucho menos darle cuerda a la locura que estaba cometiendo.

-No. Leon lo siento, pero no siento nada hacía ti.

Sabía que esto le afectaría, me odiaba a mi misma por volver hacerlo sufrir.

Esperaba esa mirada llena de sufrimiento, pero me sorprendió que mis palabras tuvieran otro efecto, sus ojos me miraron con ternura y en sus labios se formo una sonrisa.

-Ada eres una buena espía, inteligente, mentirosa, controladora, pero ya no puedes engañarme, tu cuerpo no miente-dijo con ternura mientras colocaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

Sus malditas acciones me hacían flaquear frente a mis decisiones.

¿Qué me pasaba?

Tome una decisión.

Antes que se diera cuenta coloque el CD en la computadora principal infectando el sistema.

-¡Leon déjame en paz!

Me di media vuelta y pase por su lado, estaba petrificado apoyando su peso en la pared.

Era la mejor forma, no podía ser de otra manera, además Wesker podría estar vigilándome.

Antes de que pudiera salir del pasillo escuche nuevamente su voz.

-Ada eres un parte de mí que no puedo dejar ir.


End file.
